The Battle For Seaside Hill
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Goomboss is tired of being under appreciated and treated as a joke, so when he gets mysterious powers from a powerful blue crystal from space, he decided to wreak havoc all over Seaside Hill! It's now up to Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey Piranha to put a stop to the nefarious schemes of Goomboss! Will this odd trio succeed, or will Seaside Hill meet its match? My 555th fanfic!


**The Battle For Seaside Hill  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: So... everyone, it's the eleventh day of the tenth month of the twelfth year of the twenty first century. And since days like these rarely come... I decided to do something extra special about it. So here it is, one huge one shot starring Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey Piranha, with an extra helping of one of the series' most overlooked bosses, Goomboss. And believe me, after reading the huge boss fight at the end of the story, you'll be glad I decided to write about Goomboss. Did I mention that this is my fifth hundredth and fifty five story? Shocking! Anyway, that's enough from old me. Enjoy!

* * *

In a lone, remote forest maze somewhere isolated from the rest of the planet, surrounded by stumps and purple thick smog, was Goomboss, the king of the Goombas, looking over the tallest tree stump, sighing as he was wading back and forth, glancing at the small pool of purple water, questioning his existence as he sighed.

"What's my point of being around?" Goomboss asked himself as he looked up, his face permanently stuck in its current expression. "All I exist for is running a bunch of idiotic mushrooms who don't even know how to properly damage a midget human!"

He continued to angrily grumble as he kept wading back and forth, his steps echoing alongside his bombastic, deep pitched voice. "The most I have ever been in were three games, all of them as a boss! Oh, the shame I have for leading morons, and for not being anything else but a easily beatable boss!" He looked up at the dark sky above him, crying out, "I just want to be stronger! Actually pose a threat for once! Is that so much to ask?"

Suddenly, a blue crystal from the sky landed on Goomboss, knocking him down. Goomboss groaned as he shook his head, kicking his yellow crown back onto his head with his left foot as he approached the crystal, looking at it with interest.

"Hello... what's this?" Goomboss muttered as he tapped the crystal with his right foot, being zapped. He blinked twice as he stood back up, observing the crystal closer without touching it. "Hmmm... something about this crystal is empowering..." He then got an idea, kicking the crystal onto his head with his left foot as it landed right in the middle of his yellow crown, being on top of the red part, causing Goomboss to glow brightly as he changed various colors. "Whoa! I feel... strong! I feel invincible!"

Goomboss laughed heartily as he got slightly bigger, his voice more threatening. "Ha ha! Now I have the power that I sorely lacked! And my main target..." He chuckled as his smile got bigger. "My first target... Seaside Hill!" He laughed as he then teleported out of the area.

* * *

Dry Bowser was atop the Grumble Volcano, meditating as he was taking in everything, the volcanoes erupting and lava emerging sounding like music to his ears. Suddenly, the entire area shook, causing Dry Bowser to wake up as he felt the vibrations.

"What the hell?" Dry Bowser muttered as he stood up, trying to keep his balance. "What's going on?"

An Undead Goomba and a Bone Piranha Plant riding in the Undead Goomba's blue pack ran up to the top of the Grumble Volcano, trying to warn their boss. "Lord Dry Bowser!"

Dry Bowser turned to face the two skeletal enemies. "Yes? What is it that you ask me of?"

"Your majesty," The Bone Piranha Plant instigated as he moved his grayish leaves, "We're getting indications that Seaside Hill in the southern direction is under attack by some strange, powerful force..."

Dry Bowser's eyes lit up, turning bright green. "Yes? Go on..."

The Undead Goomba started to bounce. "I sense that it's someone or something related to me in a way. Not in the way of a skeleton, but of a Goomba!"

Dry Bowser rubbed his chin as he thought deeply. "Hmmm... that sounds familiar..." He shook his head. "But, I won't assume just yet." He pointed at the Undead Goomba and the Bone Piranha Plant. "Be sure to keep a close eye on anything that happens here. I do not want the Grumble Volcano to collapse on itself again."

The Undead Goomba and Bone Piranha Plant gave each other odd glances as Dry Bowser performed the whirling fortress, heading towards the southwestern direction.

* * *

Toadette was sipping a vanilla milkshake as she exited the Coconut Mall, humming with joy as she skipped towards her pink colored Standard Kart.

"Mmm! This milkshake is totally yummy for my tummy!" Toadette exclaimed as she giggled, opening her eyes. "It's a perfect way to celebrate a perfect day!"

Suddenly, Toadette's perfect day would be ruined, as the skies became darker, and the entire area shook. Toadette screamed as she fell flat on her face, her near empty milkshake falling.

"No! I was gonna finish that!" Toadette exclaimed in horror as she cried, placing her hands on her face.

Suddenly, Toadette turned around, to see a huge array of random male and female Miis heading towards the parking lots, trying to get out of the Coconut Mall. Toadette quickly got over her lost milkshake as she stood up on her stubby feet, pulling out her heavily advanced, modified yellow GameBoy. She checked the coordinates for the weather, noticing that Seaside Hill was having a huge thunderstorm.

"Oh my gosh!" Toadette exclaimed as she gasped, slapping her left hand on her face. "Something weird is going on in Seaside Hill!" She then tossed the Gameboy away as she shook her arms. "I gotta do something about it!"

She then got into her Standard Kart, and drove into the Coconut Mall, pushing aside the fleeing Miis. Several seconds later, Toadette jumped off the ramp on the roof of the Coconut Mall, jumping out of her kart as she wore a yellow raincoat with a yellow hood, using her pink pigtails to fly towards the western direction. Her standard kart broke into pieces as Toadette ignored it, determined to reach Seaside Hill as it began to rain, getting heavier and heavier as the winds began blowing.

* * *

Petey Piranha yawned loudly as he stretched his big leafy hands, resting in Bianco Hills, on top of the Windmill where he initially rested. He got up after a proper rest, standing up and waving his leafy hands about as he overlooked the entire Bianco Hills. Suddenly, the are shook, with vibrations being sent to the windmill. Petey fell off, landing on his head at the base of the windmill, and then falling again into the lake below. Petey growled as he emerged out of the lake, looking up at the sky to see that it got much darker, with thunder booming as it began to rain heavily.

Petey sensed something wasn't right, and thus, he emerged out of the lake, flapping his big mighty leafs as he headed westward, going towards Seaside Hill, where he sensed the powerful storm was coming from.

* * *

Goomboss was already in Seaside Hill, being on the tallest point in the entire tropical area, standing on the grass top of the checkerboard cliff, looking south as he was proud of all his new found power. "Yes... this is exactly what I had in mind... total power over an entire huge archipelago..." He laughed as he glanced up, looking at his bright, yellow crown, the red top protecting the blue crystal. "And with the crystal in my hands..." He grumbled as he relined that he didn't have any hands. "Err... possessions, I will take control of the world!" He laughed heartily as he was proud, soon plotting something even worse.

* * *

Dry Bowser finally made it to Seaside Hill from the northeastern direction, exiting out of his whirling fortress and jumping into the air, landing right on his two skeletal feet as he shook his head. he folded his skeletal arms as he looked around, noticing that the sky in Seaside Hill was much darker.

"All right, I'm here, in Seaside Hill," Dry Bowser commented as he was investigating the entire tropical area. "Whoever or whatever is causing this phenomenon is doing a good job of it."

"I'm surprised it's not you!" Toadette exclaimed as she whirled from the eastern direction, landing on the wet sand as she placed her hands on her hips. "Normally I would expect you to cause this trouble."

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he turned to Toadette. "Look, just because I happened to have challenge you that one time does not mean I'm responsible for everything bad going on."

Toadette walked closer towards Dry Bowser. "Well, if it's not you, then how is it?" She asked, curious.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" Petey Piranha exclaimed in gibberish. Well, it seemed like gibberish, as Petey mostly communicated in grunts, growls, and roars, but everyone could understand what he was saying regardless. Anyway, Petey Piranha made a touchdown into the sand, completely covering both Dry Bowser and Toadette in sand. Petey emerged from the wet sand, shaking it all off as he stretched again.

A loud, thunderous voice was heard laughing as the winds blew harsher, towards the northern direction. "Fools! Idiots! None of you three are able to handle my awesome power!"

"Who are you? Show yourself, coward!" Dry Bowser growled as he clenched his skeletal fists.

Suddenly, Goomboss became visible, riding on a floating gray platform as he hovered towards the bizarre trio. He chuckled as he looked at Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha. "Bwa ha ha! Remember me, infidels? I am Goomboss, the Goomba King! The great Goomba, the grand poo bah Goomba!" He recognized Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha right on the spot, smirking. "Well well well, if it isn't my old chums, Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha. We haven't been around each other for quite a long while." He then turned to Toadette, his eyes still goggling. "And speaking of which, I can see the naive brat who beat all of us that one particular time."

"Hey!" Toadette shouted back angrily, shaking her arms as she was ready to beat up anyone. "I may be naive and innocent, but I'm not a brat!"

"Whatever." Goomboss dryly remarked as he couldn't care less about Toadette's protests.

Petey barked back at Goomboss, pointing at the Goomba King with his right leafy hand. "Enough babbling, you enlarged chestnut! Are you responsible for what is happening to Seaside Hill?"

Goomboss laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Of course I am, you idiotic jock plant! I have been granted great power by this blue crystal that rests within my crown!" He then bowed down, showing off the top of his bald head, revealing the bright blue crystal resting on the red top within his yellow crown, lifting himself back up. "With it, I have unlimited power, and nothing can stop me!"

Dry Bowser sighed as he folded his skeletal arms. "That is so cliche it makes it warp back to being unique." He muttered, shaking his head.

Goomboss stomped his right foot several times. "Just because it's been used for a gajillion times doesn't make me less threatening!" He then started to laugh more boastfully. "I will destroy you!"

"All right, I had enough of this," Toadette interrupted as she tossed away her yellow raincoat and began twirling her pink pigtails, flying in the air. She then headed towards Goomboss, spinning around and ramming herself right into Goomboss.

Goomboss laughed, as he felt no damage from Toadette's spin attack. "Was that it? Is that the best you can do?" He then fired yellow lightning bolts from his eyes, electrocuting Toadette, causing her to fall to the sand, knocked out cold.

Toadette moaned loudly in pain, anime swirlies in place of her eyes as her right foot twitched. Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha glanced at the unconscious Toadette, then awkwardly at each other, and then back at Goomboss.

"Your feeble attacks do nothing to me now!" Goomboss boasted as he laughed heartily. "So long as I retain this crystal, nothing shall stop me!" He continued laughing as he then flew away from the scene, heading back to Seaside Hill's highest point.

Dry Bowser placed his right hand on his chin as he closed his eyes, pondering. "Well, we're not going to get far unless we find a way to beat Goomboss."

Petey turned to Dry Bowser as he picked up the fainted Toadette, stuffing her into his red polka dot shots. "But how are we going to? He said that crystal prevents any attacks from harming him!"

Dry Bowser snapped his fingers as he turned to Petey, his eyes gleaming green. "That's it! Petey, you're a genius!"

Petey chuckled as he rubbed the back of his enormous red head with his right leafy hand. "Genius, well, I don't mean to brag, but..."

"if we are to somehow get that crystal from Goomboss, or even better, break it," Dry Bowser started as he moved his hands about, visually explaining the plan while talking, "Then we'll be able to make Goomboss vulnerable and strike him where he stands!"

Petey clamored as he clapped a few times with his leafy hands. "Yeah! That will show him!"

Toadette snapped out of her fainted status as she shook her head, her eyes back to normal. "Ugh... that was painful..." She looked up to see Petey clapping, then looked down to see that she was in his pouch, glancing up at Dry Bowser. "What exactly happened to me again?"

Dry Bowser shook his head as he folded his arms. "Oh, we'll explain it on the way, Toadette..." He muttered as he looked towards the northern direction, spotting the highest point in Seaside Hill and pointing towards it. "Something tells me that Goomboss is waiting for us at the top. Let's not disappoint him."

Toadette shrugged as she agreed. "Well, okay, but I'm not changing my panties if I get scared..." She added on, feeling awkward as Dry Bowser and Petey stared at her, both disgusted.

* * *

Goomboss was watching the trio using the power of the crystal, his eyes closed as he concentrated, the crystal giving him visual of what was occurring all across Seaside Hill. He chuckled as he started stomping his left foot. "Heh heh heh... try as you may, fools, but your little plight of getting this crystal off my head is a bust. I know every corner of this tropical wasteland, and I'll do everything in my power to ensure that you fail!" He started to laugh evilly as thunder boomed all throughout Seaside Hill.

* * *

Dry Bowser, Petey Piranha, and Toadette, the later who was still riding in Petey's pouch, were trekking eastward through the tropical foliage that populated Seaside Hill, passing by several crabs who were trying to hide under rocks from the harsh rain pouring down. Toadette was feeling much better after her failed attempt at harming Goomboss.

"So, we have to knock the crystal off of his head?" Toadette asked as she was touching her fingertips together.

Dry Bowser nodded as he rubbed his red hair with his right skeletal hand. "Yes. It may seem daunting at first, but if we could catch him off guard and get him to reveal his heard to us, then we'll have a good shot." He explained.

Toadette frowned as she tilted her head to the right. "But, he said he was invincible. How are we gonna damage him?"

"We won't damage him," Petey stated, still speaking in gibberish grunts and roars, "We'll just do it so that he falls over and we get a shot at getting the crystal." He then clapped his big leafy hands once, getting an idea. "Hold on. What if we take his yellow and red crown, which in turn exposes the crystal?"

Dry Bowser looked at Petey in awe, with Toadette gasping as she placed her hands on her mouth.

"Petey Piranha, you are on fire today," Dry Bowser complimented as he rolled his right hand, his eyes turning green again. "Did you get smarter while flying on the way here?"

Petey chuckled as he shrugged. "Well, let's just say that I have hidden depths." He began rubbing the back of his head with his right leafy hand. "To be fair, I think I swallowed several library books inside my stomach..."

Toadette giggled as Dry Bowser shook his head, the trio continuing to make their way through. When suddenly, all three of them fell into a pitfall, a big thud being heard as they groaned in pain. Dry Bowser was broken into pieces, with Toadette not being as harmed due to Petey's pouch softening the fall. Petey got up, slapping his head twice as he looked up, to see a familiar, ice shaped figure looking down at them.

* * *

"Now things have gotten willy," Goomboss rhymed as he focused on the group. "These fools will have to deal with Chief Chilly!" He laughed afterwards.

* * *

Dry Bowser returned to form as he shook his head, looking up the pitfall alongside Petey Piranha and Toadette, to spot Chief Chilly staring down at them.

"How pathetic!" Chief Chilly taunted as he shook himself, "We got an agent of death, a gigantic Piranha Plant, and a female humanoid mushroom girl, all stuck in a pit!"

Dry Bowser growled as he pointed at Chief Chilly, his eyes turning bright red. "Don't get too cocky! You'll be down here soon enough!"

Chief Chilly scoffed as he narrowed his gigantic eyes. "Oh, you wish. I got the bulk of an iceberg!"

"We'll see about that." Petey insisted as he fired two vines each from his leafy hands, grabbing Chief Chilly with all four and pulling him down into the pit.

Chief Chilly screamed as he crashed at the bottom of the pitfall, several chunks of him coming apart as he got a bit smaller, shaking his head. "Ough, that was rough! But you'll have to do more to damage this mustache of mine!" He then started blowing harsh, cold wind at Dry Bowser, Petey, and Toadette.

Toadette and Petey shivered as they were freezing their butts off, but Dry Bowser was used to the temperature, grabbing Chief Chilly with both of his skeletal hands and ramming him harshly into the hardened orange checkerboard wall several times. Chief Chilly groaned in pain as he got smaller and smaller, until he was so small he was as big as Toadette's head.

"Impossible!" He grumbled, his voice much higher pitched, "I've been reduced from a mighty glacier to a meager snowflake!"

Dry Bowser chuckled as his eyes turned green. "And you're about to melt like one." He then tossed a blue fireball from his mouth at Chief Chilly, causing him to melt into water, his tiny mustache and shrunken crown being the only remaining things.

Toadette gasped as she placed her hands on her face. "Wow! You really beat beat him good, Dry Bowser!" She exclaimed in shock, blinking.

Dry Bowser chuckled as he rubbed the back of his skeletal head with his right hand. "Well, he was not a nice guy." He chuckled at the pun he made. "he should have kept it cool and not come into contact with us."

Toadette giggled as she clapped her hands together. "Well, he sure got burned up by the deal you proposed to him."

Petey groaned as he shook his gigantic head. "I don't know what's worse, the temperature dropping, or these awful puns!" He continued groaning while Toadette and Dry Bowser continued laughing, eventually climbing out of the pitfall and continuing through the tropical jungle.

* * *

Goomboss witnessed Chief Chilly being destroyed through the power of the crystal, opening his eyes as he overlooked all of Seaside Hill from the highest point. "Bah! That ice freakazoid is a joke! But, I'm sure I can find more things for these losers to poke!"

* * *

Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey Piranha were now in the middle section of Seaside Hill, heading westward as they left the tropical foliage, with Toadette walking on her own two feet after fully recovering. The trio were, surprisingly enough, getting close to reaching Goomboss, not letting their previous stop hinder their progress.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much do you love Seaside Hill?" Petey Piranha asked as he moved his big leafy hands.

Dry Bowser glanced at Petey oddly. "Why the hell would you ask that, Petey?" He placed his left skeletal hand on his right side.

Petey rubbed the back of his gigantic head. "Well, I was pretty curious..."

Toadette giggled as she placed her hands behind her back, twirling around to face Petey. "Oh, my love for Seaside Hill can't be described in words! I absolutely love this place!" She closed her eyes as she twirled around, skipping with a hop. "I could live here for all eternity, and I would never be bored of it!"

Dry Bowser scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "I guarantee you that you would change your turn if you were in an abyss of absolutely nothing." He retorted.

Toadette growled as she folded her arms, puffing up her cheeks. "Just because you're used to pure darkness doesn't mean it's the same for anyone else..."

Petey waved his big leafy hands, shaking his giant head. "Guys, stop fighting. I was just curious on what your thoughts of Seaside Hill were."

Suddenly, the trio were surrounded by nine orange colored Egg Pawns, all summoned and programmed to do one thing: Beat up intruders. Dry Bowser, Petey, and Toadette all got into fighting stances as the Egg Pawns ran into them.

"Guys, think fast!" Dry Bowser told them as he zapped blue lightning from his skeletal fingertips, causing the robots to self destruct as he then grabbed the third egg pawn charging towards him. "These are being sent by Goomboss to slow us down again!"

"You're telling me!" Toadette screamed as she tried flying away, but was being pulled down by the three Egg pawns. Toadette then spun around violently, hitting each Egg Pawn and causing them to break as she screamed, getting into a fighting stance.

Petey roared loudly as he grabbed the two Egg pawns punching his stomach, slamming them into each other as he felt the third Egg Pawn on his back, using its robotic arms to wound Petey. Petey fell back, crushing the egg pawn as he got back up, chuckling as he placed his leafy hands on his hips. Toadette cheered as Dry Bowser chuckled, folding his skeletal arms together. Suddenly, the ground shook violently, causing the three to gawk as they fell on their knees, looking up to see a huge, hammer wielding purple robot that looked like an Egg pawn.

"Oh crap," Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey all muttered at once in disbelief, getting back on their feet as they prepared for combat. They were squished by the giant hammer, being flattened like pancakes.

* * *

Goomboss was watching view his crystal, laughing his head off as he continued boasting. "You're as flattened as a pancake! Now get ready to see what other trouble I make!" He rhymed on a dime, being a poet and he didn't know it.

* * *

Dry Bowser, Petey Piranha, and Toadette all returned to normal, being dizzy as they stood up, the Egg Hammer robot smashing the ground with its hammer, causing everything to shake. Dry Bowser got an idea, tossing Toadette at the Egg Hammer robot, causing it to turn its attention to Dry Bowser. Dry Bowser began spinning around it using his Whirling Fortress technique, causing the Egg Hammer robot to get dizzy.

"Now, Petey!" Dry Bowser shouted. "Fly above him!"

Petey nodded, flapping his big leafy hand and taking off to the sky, flying right above the dizzy Egg Hammer robot, barfing brown goop on it. The Egg Hammer began to melt as a result of the strong brown goop, causing it to melt as Toadette cheered, with Dry Bowser stopping his Whirling Fortress. Petey landed down, causing the ground to shake briefly as the three celebrated their victory over the robots.

"Goomboss surely underestimates us!" Petey exclaimed as he wrapped his big leafy hands around Toadette and Dry Bowser, "He'll be devastated when he sees the real superpower of team work!"

* * *

Goomboss sighed as he witnessed his robots losing to the trio, shaking his head as he opened his eyes, looking up at the dark, stormy clouds. "I have no choice, but to enter combat myself." He started, muttering as he was waddling back and forth like he usually did. "I'll give those trouble making suckers what for... no one out poh bahs the great Goomba King!" He then decided to get onto his floating gray platform, heading back down to Seaside Hill towards the eastern direction.

* * *

Dry Bowser, Petey Piranha, and Toadette were heading westward, walking on a wooden bridge that went around a right bend, heading upward, getting closer to the sky. Toadette's stomach growled loudly, causing Dry Bowser and Petey to notice as Toadette blushed, placing both of her hands on her stomach.

"Oh my... I guess all this adventuring is making me hungry," Toadette insisted as she nervously giggled, embarrassed from her grumbling tummy.

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he folded his skeletal arms. "All right, Petey, do you have anything for Toadette to eat?"

Petey rubbed the back of his head as he turned to Toadette. "Well, what are you in the mood for, Toadette?"

Toadette rubbed her right arm as her stomach kept growling. "Well, I'm kind of in the mood for pizza..."

However, Toadette would not be able to enjoy the salty cheesy taste of pizza, as Goomboss arrived, shooting bright green lasers from his eyes, using the power of the blue crystal to do so. Toadette screamed as she placed her hands on her heads, hiding in Petey's pouch, as Petey and Dry Bowser also covered themselves, feeling the pain from the lasers.

Goomboss laughed, shaking his head. "Pah! That was merely lasers!" He shook his head. "My new powers must be strong enough for you to be cowering at the weakest attacks I can throw!" He laughed as he then rammed the trio into the checkerboard mountain, crushing them as he hovered back. "Have fun being blown by the wind!" He then watched as the flattened trio got blown into the air by the strong gusts from the north, being pushed away from Seaside Hill.

Dry Bowser's eyes turned bright yellow as blue electricity ran across his bones, charging him up and returning him to form as he grabbed the flattened Petey Piranha and Toadette, placing them briefly inside his darkened red spiky shell as he performed the Whirling Fortress again, this time ramming right into Goomboss. Goomboss didn't feel any pain, though he was knocked into the mountain in the same way he knocked them, causing his crown to drop. Goomboss groaned, gasping as he glanced up, to see his crown missing. Dry Bowser emerged out of his shell, also taking out Petey Piranha and Toadette, who returned to form.

"No! My crown!" Goomboss exclaimed as he stomped vigorously. "And my blue crystal!"

Dry Bowser pounded his skeletal fists as he glanced at Toadette. "You go get the crown. Me and Petey can handle this chestnut."

Toadette nodded as she saluted. "You got it, Dry Bows!" She twirled her pink pigtails flying down into the tropical foliage below.

Petey growled as he rolled his head, roaring loudly as he slapped Goomboss across the face with a powerful slap using his left leafy hand. Goomboss groaned in pain, stumbling back into the checkerboard wall as Dry Bowser fired off blue electricity at him, causing major shock. Goomboss screamed in pain, feeling pain once more as his eyes widened, panting as he fell face first on the wooden bridge.

"No... no!" Goomboss exclaimed angrily as he got back up, shaking his enormous head. "I am not going out like this! Not again!" He then became bigger, turning bright red as he roared loudly, bumping into Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha, knocking the two large bosses off the wooden bridge. He then stomped several times with both of his feet, causing the area to shake.

Toadette frantically searched through the jungle, searching for Goomboss's red and yellow crown with the blue crystal. She found it, picking up the crown and looking at it. "Aha! There you are, Mr. Crown!"

"Give it back!" Goomboss exclaimed as he jumped down in the jungle, knocking Toadette away and kicking the crown back on his head, allowing his strong power to return. "Now that I got my precious crown back, I shall be leaving!"

Dry Bowser reformed back to normal, pointing at Goomboss. "Hold it! Your power is coming from the crystal! Demonstrate your power without it!"

Goomboss growled as he hissed at Dry Bowser. "But all I can do is stomp and push people! I'm not going to go down like that!"

"Then... I guess you're a big baby!" Toadette exclaimed as she stuck her tongue out, placing her hands on her hips.

Goomboss began shaking angrily. "No... no, I will not stand by this!" He retorted, fume coming out of his sides.

Petey began making chicken noises as he started to act like a chicken, mocking Goomboss.

Goomboss shook with rage as he screamed loudly, so loud it not only shook all of Seaside Hill, but the entire planet as well, causing the thunderstorm over Seaside Hill to become even more violent as tornadoes suddenly appeared all throughout the tropical island. "Very well! You want a test of pure strength without the crystal!" He tossed his crown off of his head, grabbing the crystal with his teeth and munching on it, crunching it down and then swallowing it as he began to glow a vibrant array of rainbows. "I'll show you power... unlimited... POWER!"

Suddenly, without any warning, Goomboss teleported out of the area, with Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey following, a large gusty gray tornado wrecking the jungle they were formerly in.

* * *

Suddenly, without any repercussion, Goomboss appeared on the highest point of Seaside Hill, a metallic arena appearing right on top of the smooth green grass, with the middle having an image that had Goomboss's face. Goomboss was standing in the northern end, standing tall and proud as he returned to his normal color, though he was even bigger than he initially was. Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey Piranha all fell right on the platform, groaning in pain, with Dry Bowser having to reform himself as Goomboss boastfully laughed.

"All right, you seem to be proud of your power." Goomboss started as his eyes continued goggling as usual. "Now let me show you fear, of which you will cower!"

Dry Bowser placed his hands on his skeletal hips as he shook his head. "Great. He's rhyming like Gruntilda now."

Petey Piranha rubbed the back of his head. "That crystal must have really gotten to him."

Toadette frowned as she held her hands together. "Oh my, I do feel sorry for him..."

Goomboss roared as he jumped into the air and ground pounded the arena, causing the trio to fall flat on their faces again as Goomboss blew off some steam.

"Come on! Challenge me!" Goomboss bellowed as he stomped his right foot. "The butt kicking I will give to you shall be absolutely free!"

Dry Bowser got into a fighting stance. "Just curious. Will we be going one at a time, or all three at once?"

Goomboss laughed as he blinked several times in a quick instant. "One at a time, of course! It's proper for general video game bosses, especially those who are final."

"But you were never a final boss!" Toadette exclaimed as she frantically waved her arms.

Goomboss glared at Toadette. "And mushrooms don't have stomachs, Toadette!" He then paused, thinking to himself. "But what if they do..." He shook his head as he growled. "Bah! It doesn't matter! Give it all you got, you pesky morons!"

Dry Bowser clenched his skeletal fists as he stood up to Goomboss. "I'll go first. Watch and learn, kids." He stated, referring to Toadette and Petey.

Toadette puffed her cheeks again as she folded her arms. "Just because I'm innocent and small doesn't make me a kid!" She shouted angrily in response.

Goomboss charged towards Dry Bowser, but Dry Bowser used his Whirling Fortress to go under Goomboss. Goomboss looked around frantically for Dry Bowser, who emerged out of his shell and zapped blue lightning with his skeletal fingertips. Goomboss screamed in pain as he felt the powerful electrical surge going all throughout his giant, fungi body.

"Blue lightning from your fingertips? That's quite shocking." Goomboss commented as he shook off the powerful jolt, turning around. "But it won't matter, I'll be using my blocking!"

Dry Bowser attempted to zap again, but Goomboss replied with his green lasers shot from his eyes, causing Dry Bowser to break apart again. Dry Bowser used this to his advantage, having his entire body reconstructed, except his head, who bounced around Goomboss, firing blue fireballs at his feet. Goomboss felt the burn, attempting to stomp on Dry Bowser's head, but not having much luck. Toadette and Petey watched in awe.

"Stop moving, you pest!" Goomboss exclaimed as he attempted to stomp. "Moving like this, I can't knock you towards the west!"

Dry Bowser smirked as he then closed his eyes, his body firing more blue electricity via fingertips at Goomboss. Goomboss turned around and prepared to fire more eye lasers, but then Dry Bowser bit him right on the butt.

"Yeow!" Goomboss exclaimed as he went into the air, making a colossal thud on his butt, getting back up. "Damn it, you figured out my weak spot. I won't let you get it, I'll squish you like a dot!"

Dry Bowser placed his head back onto his body, using Whirling Fortress on last time as he whammed right into Goomboss's crotch, knocking the Goomba King back. Dry Bowser then grabbed Toadette by the arm and tossed her in.

"All right, it's your turn, Toadette!" Dry Bowser exclaimed.

Toadette whimpered as she began trembling. "Wah! I'm not ready! And I'm still hungry!" She pouted, frantically shaking her arms at Dry Bowser and Petey.

Goomboss got back up, sucking in everything around him. Toadette screamed as she was sent right into Goomboss's mouth. Toadette landed on the Goomba King's gigantic pink tongue, holding on as she didn't want to get swallowed. Toadette then got an idea, tickling the tongue. Goomboss began laughing, allowing Toadette to fly her way out as she spun around, colliding straight on with Goomboss, hitting him right on the head. Goomboss was caught off guard, falling flat on his face as he groaned.

"Ack! That one caught me off guard!" Goomboss lampshaded as he shook his head. "Try to knock me again, you fat lard!"

"Fat?" Toadette exclaimed angrily, puffing her cheeks again. "Now I'm pissed!" She began screaming in high pitch as she spun faster and faster, glowing brightly as she started repeatedly ramming into Goomboss's head.

Dry Bowser folded his skeletal arms, impressed with Toadette's inner strength as Petey's jaw literally dropped to the ground in the old fashioned cartoony style, with Goomboss literally having entered a world of pain. Goomboss tried defending himself, but Toadette was so fast and nimble, he didn't have any time to react, instead falling on his back. Toadette stopped spinning about, feeling dizzy as she placed both of her hands on her stomach.

"Oh my... I don't..." Toadette burped as she placed her left hand over her mouth, "I don't feel so good..." She was then zapped by white lightning, causing her to fall right back down to the stadium, her left foot twitching as she retained the anime swirlies over her eyes again.

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he grabbed the fainted Toadette, with Petey Piranha taking stage as he stretched his entire body, with Goomboss recovering slowly. Goomboss stood up, feeling weaker than he did before.

"No... how can this be...?" Goomboss muttered, slightly shrinking and losing some of his awe inspiring power, "What is happening to big old me?"

Dry Bowser chuckled as he placed Toadette down next to him. "You're losing all the strength the crystal gave you. You're reverting back to your true self."

"No...! I can't let this happen! Not right now!" Goomboss growled as he tried to maintain the power he had remaining from the crystal. "I got at least one more fat ass to plow!"

Petey didn't take the fat insult as much as Toadette, but he was prepared to give Goomboss a whooping regardless. "Come over here and say that again." The bipedal Piranha Plant insisted, roaring loudly.

Goomboss shook his head as he roared, charging right towards Petey. Petey smacked Goomboss across the face, causing him to stumble back. Goomboss shook his head, stomping several times as he then shot eye lasers at Petey. Petey screamed as his leafy hands caught on fire, but then he realized that he can fire goop, using it to his advantage as he looked at the sky and fired off brown goop, completely covering himself in the disgusting brown substance. Toadette woke up to see what just happened, sticking out her tongue in disgust as Dry Bowser continued watching, with Goomboss still shooting eye lasers at Petey.

"Come now, this must be a trick!" Goomboss insisted as he began sucking in everything again. "You're acting like a disgusting dick!"

Petey ignored the rhyme as he took to the skies, flapping his big leafy hands as he fired goop down at Goomboss, who swallowed the goop. Suddenly, Goomboss began to gag as he was coughing, his eyes shrinking as he turned blue, not being able to swallow down the goop. Petey laughed as he then performed a body slam on Goomboss, pinning the Goomba King down. The Goomba King attempted to get back up as he flailed his feet, but Petey pushed all of his own giant force against him, causing Goomboss to gasp as he fainted. After several seconds, the dark thunderstorm destroying Seaside Hill vaporized, the bright yellow sun shining down on all of Seaside Hill as clear blue skies popped up from the dark clouds, of which were replaced by the fluffy white clouds. Toadette was screaming with joy as she bounced up and down, clapping her hands, while Dry Bowser's eyes turned green, looking up at the sky and smiling.

Petey clapped his big leafy hands as he began to dance on the fainted Goomboss, who shrunk back to his original size. Petey stumbled off, turning around and being joined by Dry Bowser and Toadette, who all looked at the severely weakened Goomboss, who wasn't in control of Seaside Hill anymore.

"No... my power... my grip..." Goomboss said in devastation, completely in dismay as he looked around, all of his damage being replaced with the former goodness of Seaside Hill. "I'm back to being a joke of a boss..."

Dry Bowser approached Goomboss, patting him on the head. "Hey, don't feel bad. You were corrupted with power, and you were being depressed over being a joke boss, so you had to do what you had to do." He then shrugged. "It happens."

"Yes, but..." Goomboss trailed off, sighing as he closed his eyes, glancing back at the trio. "What have I learned from this travesty? How can I better myself after all that I did here?"

Toadette placed her hands behind her back, moving her left foot innocently. "Well, you realize that having unlimited power isn't as cracked up as it is to be?"

Goomboss glanced oddly at Toadette, still not getting the message.

Petey rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his right leafy hand. "You don't know what you have until it's gone?" He insisted.

Goomboss sighed as he closed his eyes. "In that case, it's true now that the crystal's influence is completely gone..." He sighed as he turned around, slowly heading down the highest cliff in Seaside Hill. "I guess I'll commit suicide... there's nothing for me in this world now..."

"Now hold on." Dry Bowser interrupted, popping up in front of Goomboss. He placed his right skeletal hand on Goomboss, shaking his head. "I got something else in mind."

* * *

Later, on the western end of Seaside Hill, on the southernmost beach, Dry Bowser was hosting a celebration party, with Goomboss being the guest of honor. Toadette and Petey Piranha decorated the entire beach, with plenty of Nokis coming to celebrate, along with seagulls and crabs, who got out of their temporary shelters. Goomboss was still shocked that despite what he did, he was forgiven by the trio that bested him.

"I... I don't understand." Goomboss started as he blinked in astonishment. "Do I really deserve this after what I caused?"

Dry Bowser patted Goomboss on the back. "Come on, we all have bad days. They make us better in general, and let us judge ourselves for what we did."

Petey Piranha moved his leafy hands about. "Everyone makes mistakes. That's okay. We're all guilty of it, but it makes us better for it." He then placed his leafy hands on his hips. "And it enriches life so that if never gets boring!"

Toadette nodded her head in agreement. "Exactly, and on that note..." She rubbed her growling stomach. "Where's the grub? I'm famished!"

Petey Piranha pulled out several fruits, vegetables, succulent seafood, and the pizza that he promised to give to Toadette earlier on. Toadette screamed with joy as she hugged Petey tightly, and then went to the newly formed food bar, munching down on the pizza. The Nokis all had their fair share of fruits and vegetables, with the seagulls trying to eat everything. Petey and Dry Bowser laughed heartily as they watched Toadette wolf all the food down, with it being enough of a sight to make Goomboss smile, eventually joining in the laughter, realizing that being a forgotten boss driven mad might not be so bad after all.

And they all partied happily ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
